durfs_turffandomcom-20200213-history
The Durf's Wiki:Guide for nominating users
Due to the policy regarding promotions, this now a guide of things to look for when nominating a user. The nomination process will start here. Guide The following is our reference guide for administrators nominating a user towards a position on the wiki. They are not requirements or criteria in order to nominate a user but rather a quick guide on what to look for when reviewing a user. Election process Elections will be held on a forum post for the community to vote on. The following criteria must be met in an election: *They must have at least 66.5% (2/3) of the vote. *All of the voters have to list their usernames in the forum comments. **New user accounts voting will be voided with their votes. *The election page must be on the forum. *An election will end 48 hours after being submitted. Some exceptions may apply at the discretion of an administrator. *All voters must use the support, oppose, and comment templates for posting their vote, or their vote will not count. If these conditions are met, then they can officially become a member of the staff. Becoming an Administrator When nominating a user for an administrator position, here are some things to look for: *They should be a content moderator for at least one month. If a user has been successfully nominated, they are eligible for an administrator position, but must first go through the election process. Becoming a Bureaucrat When nominating a user for a bureaucrat position, here are some things to look for: *They have at least 1500 edits in total. *They have added at least 500 images to articles. *They have uploaded at least 50 images. *They have at least 1000 edits on articles. *They have been an admin for at least one month. Becoming a Content Moderator When nominating a user for a content moderator position, here are some suggestions to look for: *They have made at least 500 edits on articles. *They have added at least 50 images to articles. *They have uploaded at least 25 images. *They have at least 1000 edits in total. Becoming a Chat Moderator When nominating a user for a chat moderator position, they must meet only a few requirements regarding chat. *They must be active on chat. *Must have a good history as a chat user. Becoming a Rollback When nominating a user for a rollback position, here are some suggestions to look for: *They have not vandalized a page beyond their first day in the wiki. *Have a good history of properly undoing edits. *Have a good history of making quality edits. Important Notes *To reiterate, this page is simply a reference for administrators to consider, and NOT solid conditions to look for. Some users may exceed or fall under these recommendations when being nominated. *Currently only administrators are able to nominate users. If you are not an administrator and nominate someone without permission, the thread will be closed and a warning may follow. **You can direct the attention of an administrator about a good user by using the administrators wall. They will take into account your recommendation. *In general, a user being considered for a position should have no past serious blocks on the wiki (such as vandalism, harassment or overall not being a pleasant user). **If a user has been blocked before, that does not mean they will never be eligible for a nomination. Previous blocks will be reviewed, and if the user in question has improved in behavior exceptionally or the block was long ago, then it will be looked past. Certain blocks however, may not be forgiven depending on the circumstance. *If a user is continually asking for a promotion, it may be a good indication they do not deserve a nomination. *Depending on the situation, some elections may be extended or halted if appropriate by an administrator (such as, it's a holiday, the website is down or not enough people have voted on it) *Take it easy! Remember this is not a game or a title to achieve. Becoming any of these positions is a responsibility towards the wiki and you will be representing our community. Category:Site administration Category:Criteria Category:Policy